


Clouds on the Castle, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Letters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: A very short poem set sometime in season 4 when Dean looks down on Sam for his use of demon blood."let me seethe glory, the light..."





	Clouds on the Castle, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

Clouds on the Castle

 

It needs to stop  
(oh, it must),  
please!  
Please--  
scrape the wax  
from your godly face,  
let me see  
the glory, the light  
hidden beneath  
your cool facade.


End file.
